pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/any PvE Hundred Blades Warrior
Hundred Blades is still crap. 21:46, 11 December 2008 (EST) :yah... im thinking of a farmer now. →'J.J. berks ' 21:46, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::Hundred Blades + Echo Mark of Pain, Your mob is now a crater. Hundred blades kicks ass now.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 22:50, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::I made this more generic so that heros can use it. →'J.J. berks ' 22:51, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::Because W/Me/N is definitely possible.... Jonas 13:15, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::::Splinter Weapon maybe? Hundred Blades+Whirlwind Attack+Splinter Weapon=PBAoE explosion of epic proportions. Upside 22:55, 11 December 2008 (EST) Where is Conjure Flame/Frost/Lightning? :The same place as the OPTIONAL slot is. allowing for a generic buff of some kind.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 09:40, 12 December 2008 (EST) You really need S&MS in the main bar. -- 15:29, 12 December 2008 (EST) :Whirlwind Attack or S&MS? →'J.J. berks ' 15:54, 12 December 2008 (EST) I would really take Whirlwind, because that is pretty much a nuke. To everything. I think this would work well with a zealots smiter monk to totally pwn big groups. Whirlwind is obviously better than S&MS as long as you are next to group of 3 or more people, and if you are facing single targets, you can still use Sever Artery/Gash to damage.Sayar 15:46, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::Yah, but this is tagged as PvE general and hero, so i put it on the mainbar if you want a hero to use it. →'J.J. berks ' 18:01, 13 December 2008 (EST) EBSoH Someone willing to test if it works? BeQuickOrBeDead 15:38, 12 December 2008 (EST) Savage Slash? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:48, 12 December 2008 (EST) EbSoH does increase the damage . at max you are doing 40 damage . [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 02:09, 13 December 2008 (EST) :I think EBSoH should definitely be main barred, it drastically increases the dmg from 100b Notorious BW 07:23, March 28, 2010 (UTC) On its own this build isn't all that gr8. Make it a team build with all the random help out the tanker skills, (ie splinter, MoP...etc etc).--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 00:48, 14 December 2008 (EST) :or you could just make a note on the page that its to be used with melee helper skills.--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 00:49, 14 December 2008 (EST) Imo and "For Great Justice!"+Dark Fury mean that Sun and Moon Slash will recharge itself and "Save Yourselves!" completely when it's used. Distracting Blow is the Hero's equivalent of Whirlwind Attack. Air of Superiority recharges Hundred Blades and "For Great Justice!", so you're less likely to have downtime. Heroes probably won't spam Sun and Moon Slash well, but we can let them try. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:50, 14 December 2008 (EST) I personally prefer... .:Tyla:. 14:15, 14 December 2008 (EST) Votes It's like Incendiary Arrows+Ingite Arrows, but with a smaller range, can hit more often and charge "SY!"/Brawling Headbutt as well as a Dragon Slash Warrior if you bring someone with Dark Fury. If that isn't 5-5-X, I don't know what is, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:45, 14 December 2008 (EST) :It isn't 5-5-x tbh. Only in conjunction with a lot of MoP it is 5-5-x. But you shouldn't rate on possibilities when using a team, but rate what's on the article. And that's just mediocre. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:53, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::It's a physical; it's implied that you should bring buffs. You don't bring an Orders spammer for 2 physicals, and you probably wouldn't run this without one. Barbs, Mark of Pain or EBSoH already make this stronger than a D-Slash Warrior, tbh. There are very few great (great as in high DPS/spikes) physical builds out there, and most of those that are - use PvE-only skills (or is this XD). You can't rate a build based on the worst case scenario for your team, nor can you rate it on the best case scenario, but I still find it to be 5-5-x. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:08, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::"I find it to be"; at least you state it as an opinion. Unlike others >.>" --'› Srs Beans ' 17:12, 14 December 2008 (EST) good its good not great anymore.look at the overal rating.--I r OgR3. Meh. 21:06, 14 December 2008 (EST) Club of a Thousand Bears Discuss. 22:32, 26 December 2008 (EST) :Adding →'J.J. berks ' 22:37, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::Brawling Headbutt would probably be better, because you can spam it moar. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:38, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::If you're bringing someone to spam Dark Fury, that is. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:39, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::::CoaTB is AoE and is energy based, meaning it triggers HB and more whirlwind spam meaning way more AoE from HB. 22:42, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::::CoaTB isn't actually AoE unless you're using a Scythe. It deals additional damage for every adjacent foe, but doesn't actually hit them. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:44, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::::::CoaTB isn't AoE, not even when you are using a scythe. I couldn't be fucked to read whst mike said. Brandnew. 22:46, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::::::I thought they fixed it for Scythes. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:48, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::I don't know. I can't be fucked to read PvE updates ;p Brandnew. 22:49, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::you are right ::::::::::Oh damn, thought it was AoE. :3 00:19, 27 December 2008 (EST) W/D Here is the build I've been using since Hundred Blades was modified. It really should be the main build in my opinion, there's no need for variants. 12+1+1 Sword / 12+1 Strength, 3 Earth Prayers. Great AoE / single target damage, great survival capacities. Even blinded or against blockers, you still make damage.--Nightkult 00:31, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :those builds are popular and dont need to be archived i think, i've seen it hundred times while doing some missions.Sharpened Daggers aka RIP 23:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Echo. echo the whirlwind attack or get mop.Sharpened Daggers aka RIP 23:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :btw u can use this build to kill npc's at cm's too. not very effective, but kinda. remove dem votes that refer to this being used on a hero or that it's bad as it is. Fixed. --'-Chaos-' 14:52, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :hookay. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 14:54, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Christ. Like noone of the votes actually assess this builds effectiveness, just say it would pwnt with MoP >> there'd be like 2 votes left if i removed these so cba. It is in the right catagory - it isnt particularly great by itself (but has the potential to be in a team.. like manlyspike etc which have suitable Great ratings).[[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 14:55, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Aye. Putting a build in "good" because it's used in the wrong environment is dumdum, and so is 5-5 fanboying because it has potential =/ needs to be made clear that it needs melee support. Kill those muthasssssss --'-Chaos-' 14:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Complaining about votes then doing a stupid one yourself is =S-- $ɧor₮ talk 15:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::I edited the build description to say "A warrior build to be used with other melee support characters, most notably a Necromancer with Mark of Pain, for ridiculous area of effect damage.", I meant that you'd clean around the votes that are wrong with the build purpose being that ;o Leaves plenty of votes --'-Chaos-' 15:05, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::This isn't a team build so don't rate it on having a MoP Necro. Rate the actual build, this slashing damage isn't gonna do anything in HM.-- $ɧor₮ talk 15:07, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I dont think you can just say that, if you really want it to be vetted as coupled with a necro you need to change it to a 2 man build with a bar with MoP in on the 2nd one. Otherwise its vetted as a single bar. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 15:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::*Shrug* I'd say I can. So I mash a team tag on it, and make a necro with SS, MoP, Barbs, GDW, FF, SoLS, PwK, EBSoF? Or something. --'-Chaos-' 15:14, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::No, just leave it in Good but make a note it works extremely effectively with the SS phy support bar. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 15:22, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Dwarven Stability Surprise nobody mentioned it. Infinite Hundred Blades makes me moist. - [[User_talk:WeHeartKatamari|'We']][[User:WeHeartKatamari|'Heart']] 21:39, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Too bad hundred blades isn't a stance BeeD 21:39, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Too bad I can't read :< - [[User_talk:WeHeartKatamari|'We']][[User:WeHeartKatamari|'Heart']] 21:45, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Had to make sure myself, too. didn't want to look like an ass =P --BeeD 21:47, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Quickening zephyr.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 22:29, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Too costly, too stationary. Serpent's Quickness, maybe? - [[User_talk:WeHeartKatamari|'We']][[User:WeHeartKatamari|'Heart']] 02:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::you would do more damage using flail--Relyk 03:09, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::How about air of superiority? EDIT: Sorry my comment was based on the vandalized version.--Pirate 19:44, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Run R/W for big damages! →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 03:22, November 6, 2009 (UTC)